


A taste of freedom

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: The Monster Inside the Man [3]
Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Hyde is free and Jekyll is the one locked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of freedom

He was finally free after years of the medication, keeping him at bay. It was now Jekyll's turn to beg for freedom and eventually Hyde would let him out. 

However, Hyde would leave it until the very last moment. He would savour every minute that he was free to breathe and cause as much chaos as he could. 

Hyde would also treasure knowing that Jekyll would know what it was like for someone to imprison him.

Unlike Jekyll he was fully aware what was going on all of the time  and felt the pain of being locked up worse. 

Every agonizing second that passed, he was always conscious even the moments Jekyll was sleeping Hyde was alert and wide awake yelling for  freedom. 


End file.
